pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mafaraxas
... ---- 1,2 :fuck off — μαφλεσ 06:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Good day to you! Well, assuming this day is, in fact, a good day. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:47, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :BUT MAKING WAR AND PEACE ARE MARKS OF SOVEREIGNTY. LET IT BE SO IN POLITICK SOCIETIES. MAY NOT THEREFORE A MAN IN THE WEST-INDIES, WHO HATH WITH HIM SONS OF HIS OWN, FRIENDS, OR COMPANIONS, SOLDIERS UNDER PAY, OR SLAVES BOUGHT WITH MONEY, OR PERHAPS . A BAND MADE UP OF ALL THESE, MAKE WAR AND PEACE, IF THERE SHOULD BE OCCASION, AND RATIFIE THE ARTICLES TOO WITH AN OATH, WITHOUT BEING A SOVEREIGN, AN ABSOLUTE KING OVER THOSE WHO WENT WITH HIM? HE THAT SAYS HE CANNOT, MUST THEN ALLOW MANY MASTERS OF SHIPS, MANY PRIVATE PLANTERS TO BE ABSOLUTE MONARCHS, FOR AS MUCH AS THIS THEY HAVE DONE. WAR AND PEACE CANNOT BE MADE FOR POLITICK SOCIETIES, BUT BY THE SUPREAM POWER OF SUCH SOCIETIES; BECAUSE WAR AND PEACE, GIVING A DIFFERENT MOTION TO THE FORCE OF SUCH A POLITICK BODY, NONE CAN MAKE WAR OR PEACE, BUT THAT WHICH HAS THE DIRECTION OF THE FORCE OF THE WHOLE BODY, AND THAT IN POLITICK SOCIETIES IS ONLY THE SUPREAM POWER. IN VOLUNTARY SOCIETIES FOR THE TIME, HE THAT HAS SUCH A POWER BY CONSENT, MAY MAKE WAR AND PEACE, AND SO MAY A SINGLE MAN FOR HIMSELF, THE STATE OF WAR NOT CONSISTING IN THE NUMBER OF PARTYSANS, BUT THE ENMITY OF THE PARTIES, WHERE THEY HAVE NO SUPERIOUR TO APPEAL TO. --Mafaraxas (talk) 12:42, 29 October 2008 (EDT) bad if you feel it's useless,bring it up on the talk page, with suggestions on how to improve it, or tag it for WELL. Remember it's still in trial, so it's subject to change between now and testing... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:32, 25 November 2008 (EST) :http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:P/W_Focused_PvE_Paragon&diff=next&oldid=759942 i think he's doing it on purpose?-- ChristmasRelyk 02:47, 6 December 2008 (EST) i'm bakk soz. i forgot to tell you i'd be gone for a month on break. <3 ツ cedave 22:34, 14 January 2009 (EST) :That's why I haven't seen you around, then.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:36, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::He was having sex with hot drunk college bitches. 72.94.114.210 22:38, 14 January 2009 (EST) :::whoru. :)[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:41, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::::One of the hot drunk college bitches. 72.94.114.210 23:07, 14 January 2009 (EST) :::::Meh I am bored.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 00:23, 15 January 2009 (EST) :After you were gone for two weeks i'd figured you'd at least show up when school started. It seems my streak of infallibility continues. --Mafaraxas (talk) 05:00, 15 January 2009 (EST) how to lineback? --Mafaraxas (talk) 16:16, 15 January 2009 (EST) :Pretty much the best linebacking bar ever.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 17:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) how to monk? --Mafaraxas (talk) 11:01, 22 January 2009 (EST) :i saw someone using this but with SoR >.>--Relyk 06:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's because it's a good monk bar. --Mafaraxas 00:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Stick in BD for one of the other stances imo.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 17:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) It seems this is slowly becoming meta. I can only assume this page was entirely responsible, as people realized that I alone was correct and this was the only way to monk. — μαφλεσ 05:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :it's meta-meta in HB. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 15:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) how to indicate you are a giant faggot that has no original thoughts? say "guild wars is dead," or variant thereof. --Mafaraxas (talk) 23:17, 24 January 2009 (EST) how to pewpew http://www.projectwonderful.com/img/uploads/pics/267-1228033291.jpg - 07:30, 2 February 2009 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/A_Assassin%27s_Promise_Spiker Dont piss me off, stop adding res sig to pve builds there is no use for it. If you want to see defenition of "dont piss me off" see original comment in history. --Anonimous. D: 15:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW --Mafaraxas 19:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :ur dum res sig owns dumr Tab 19:10, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::And Epidemic is useless for the build. Try responding to my comment on the talk page instead of ignoring it? --Mafaraxas 19:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Your comment states that you can't play FH!+Epid this ones states you also dont realise why area Deepwound is good. gg noob. --Anonimous. D: 17:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, i'm such a fool, i thought deep wound was totally useless! well, you sure showed me. may i suck your cock now? --Mafaraxas 22:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Because AP totally doesn't recharge your DW skill huh. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Legitimate Representation lR is currently recruiting math/computer/science geeks for srs bsns pve on a regular basis and pvp when we're not busy irl. i assume you'll approve of the name and tag. i had an epiphany while doing discrete maths. 04:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Mr Maf Can any set of rotations about dif axes in 3-space be reduced to a single rotation about any axis? Fairly sure is yes but cba to find whether it is ;o Tab 17:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :vectors, ye? yar, i believe so; the new axis of rotation is the normal vector to the plane created by the original vector and the final vector after the set of rotations. The cross product of the original vector and resultant vector gives the normal vector, and from that the equation of the plane. --Mafaraxas 21:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::maf the strong, thats more or less what i was thinking, kupo Tab 22:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::but to clarify, i mean if for example you have a sphere rotating at some speed around its x, y and z axes, then is that always the same as a single rotation around one axis? Tab 22:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::i think so... --Mafaraxas 01:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::When rotating about 1 axis, you can only modify the coordinates of the other two axes. Ofc, I'm not completely sure what you mean, but I don't think it can. It can be transformed into a single-axis rotation, but it isn't identical to one. Also, Linear Algebra sucks. Also also, why are you never on anymore, maf? Q_Q ツ cedave 18:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::many graph theories and optimization and english grind. --Mafaraxas 19:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Aww. Well, hopefully school stops trying to overwork you soon. ··· Danny Does 20:11, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Another answer: each rotation can be represented as a linear operator (matrix); so if you are applying multiple rotations A,B,C,...,Y to an arbitrary starting vector x, then the result after the rotations is just the product Y(X(...(C(B(A(x)))...)) = (YX...CBA)x = Zx, where Z=YX...CBA would be the operation to straight from x to its final position. Since rotations matrices are unitary (orthogonal), their product is unitary (orthogonal), so Z must represent a single rotation relative to some orthonormal basis in Rn. — Maf so rational. 22:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) obaby I just realized that you have PfSC on your userpage. I <3 you even more now. Daññy 18:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) What was your lowest number of colours used so far? Mine is 6 >_> 17:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :its at most 4 ;o Tab 17:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I got 5, 3-4 seems logically impossible. 18:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I really hate graph theory now, glad I took game maths/physics instead. 18:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Basically, it's combinatorially impossible. There has to be some theorem about this. --Mafaraxas 20:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Assuming I gave you the correct solution on your userpage, reverse engineer a theorem or something that you guys do. 21:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) dear maf solve this for me, i cba (1/y)dy/dx = x²y + x²/(1+x³) y(0) = 1 Tab 18:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :ups, i tried for a couple minutes on tuesday, then gave up because i cba to remember forms for differential equations to solve it. --Mafaraxas 07:46, 24 April 2009 (UTC) http://shimmersphotography.com/Cole/IMG_0008w.jpg skakid9090 20:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :^ ska's preferred sexual partner. ··· Danny Does 20:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hey maf we started graph theory in my Discrete Structures. our first assignment: drawing graphs given vertices and their degrees. i fucking love basic classes. ··· Danny Does 09:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :is this degree sequence graphic? ^________^ --Mafaraxas 14:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::c. i think so. some of it is. some of it just tells us edges and vertices and what goes to what and then we draw it. :3 ··· Danny Does 20:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::olawd. no, that's easier than what i was mentioning. degree sequence is a vector with each element being the degree of a vertex, and from that you determine whether a graph satisfying it can be drawn or not. like, they don't explicitly tell you the edges ;o --Mafaraxas 01:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::draw me a picture, this graph theory interests me--Relyk 02:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::They're both in college, you're in Middle School, you'd be confused. 03:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Your assistance I requires it. ··· Danny Does 04:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Even though Number three looks badass, male mesmers are marching band gay. ~ Big sysop 04:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :male mesmers play the clarinet --Mafaraxas 06:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :stfu sexy nr 3, also u gonna buy the change? Terran 00:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::yarr, changed it a week ago. --Mafaraxas 03:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::o Terran 10:03, 10 May 2009 (UTC) regex /database/index\.php\?q=(.*) or some regex variation needs to work for /database/index.php?q=example/example and all super and subdirectories. Any ideas? ··· Danny Does 21:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ohai http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10338704&highlight=predictor - i'm gonna hug this mother fucker if i ever meet him irl. ··· Danny Does 05:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :woo, just in time. also, i don't know anything about computers. i just like to pretend. --Mafaraxas 06:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::regex isn't computers, though. T_T also, if you're using multiple accounts i've got a cmd script for it, too. ··· Danny Does 14:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::good joke. i only have one. --Mafaraxas 14:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Build:P/R Stygian Para Farming *"uh... correct me if i'm wrong, but spearchucking isn't exactly a fast way to farm." --Mafaraxas :You're partially correct, but read the usage and actually look at the build before you vote on a build. Especially one tailored towards a specific goal.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::uh huh, burning and eoe. --Mafaraxas 00:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::So you changed your vote from a bad reason, to an even worse reason?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 13:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Vaginal Fireworks http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/2/28/Unseen_Fury_animation.gif C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 14:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :amazing. i'm sure someone would've noticed if anyone ever used the skill. --Mafaraxas 15:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Kinda hypnotic though, isn't it? C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::nothing says vaginal like a deep purple gradient. --Mafaraxas 15:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Imagine it on a male sin. ··· Danny Does 16:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Looks more like the sin is growing a purple penis. 09:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Another one for you: bweeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! bweeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 18:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::V --Mafaraxas 19:40, 2 June 2009 (UTC) imo we should vq the hydra-heavy areas to kill two birds with one stone this week. c/d? ··· Danny Does 17:07, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :http://archives.bulbagarden.net/w/upload/d/d0/360Wynaut.png :oh, i finally farmed gloom seeds this morning (turns out it's fuck easy on a ranger) hoping to catch nikki before it moved, but he'd just moved. --Mafaraxas 23:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::=/ ··· Danny Does 06:34, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sasha Grey That is so fucking win. Life 05:36, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :pretty much only reason i looked her up was because she did an interview in the AV club. the contrast between her being hella chill and tyra banks trying to do bullshit talk show drama is lol. --Mafaraxas 05:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I looked....can I haz my rcwhore badge now? 21:17, 9 June 2009 Conjure Flame ^ FrostytheAdmin 23:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :its pretty hawt. other than 10e (minus mysticism) im suprised more of the frost conjures don't go flame conjure w/ this.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) dear wikia nobody gives a fuck about your new feature. --Mafaraxas 12:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :^ ··· Danny Does 14:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) god damnit fuck off wikia — μαφλεσ 03:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) DoA internet's dead until monday, it sounds like, so we'll have to cancel this weekend. :< ··· Danny Does 15:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I guess There is no point making life harder for yourself tbh. --Frosty Mc Admin 08:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :wot? ··· Danny Does 16:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::my userpage. --Mafaraxas 18:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Message @ Mafaraxas thank you, I hope I am doing the right thing right now, I am not sure how to send you a message the way you sent me one. You are right, I should have read those pages before I posted my build. Thanky you for your help :) I saved the build I had overwritten on my computer before I edited the page. I was not sure if was doing it in the right way and apparently I was not. But there is one question, how do I get my build on the main page? Wuttie 18:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) DoA tonight. me, you, and goldenstar. ··· Danny Does 16:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds epic. Andy 16:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Danny's 5-man is strong. ··· Danny Does 16:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :And Crow imo! --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 17:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::crow cancel-casts in PvE--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 17:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Crow will have to give Danny his IGN and get a monk or sin to DoA! ··· Danny Does 18:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Obaby, I have a monk there :>. Crow Goes Ranger! --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::! this has the builds! you'll be forced to be a bonder. srs hard job! :> ··· Danny Does 18:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also! Everyone must bring rez scrolls! ··· Danny Does 18:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::At what time does this activity commence? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm thinking 5:30 CST, but I'm not positive. If Goldenstar gets back on MSN, I'll ask him when he's free. Is there a time you would prefer? Also, if you have MSN, I'm dannyderanged@hotmail.com! ··· Danny Does 18:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :oh cool. --Mafaraxas 19:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Glyph of Energy over Sandstorm! ··· Danny Does 14:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) maffles is so clever! :> ···User_talk:Daññy 16:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sig Needs to reflect your user name/part of your user name (or register whatever it is your using and redirect it to here). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :l2greek — μαφλεσ 16:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mu-Alpha-psi-lambda-epsilon-sigma. I can read it just fine :/, still doesn't read as "Mafaraxas" or an abbreviation of. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::those are the letters, yar, but if you say them as a word it's maphles/maffles. As a comparison, it's like saying 'Mark' is actually Em-ay-arr-kay, rather than the name. (oh, and φ=phi) --— μαφλεσ 17:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::it was difficult to read so it looked like psi. People shouldn't have to be able to translate your name in order to understand it's you. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::danny understood it was me ;o — μαφλεσ 18:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I understood it was Maffles by way of knowing only he could think of something so ridiculously childish. Moo maffles, moo. 20:46, 1 July 2009 :::::::I think Maf makes a valid point. No one put up a fuss about Snow White Tan's signature, even though some people might be confused by it. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::it's hardly a valid point. if i have to hover over a link to see how it is it's not a good sig. I can't say i've seen Snow White Tan in....a long time, so i can't comment on his sig having not seen it in a long time. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::his sig used phonetic spelling. also, learn greek. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 22:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) choo choo pew pew. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :the only person that died was crushed underneath the train ;o — μαφλεσ 16:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Bad troll is bad Bad troll is bad.---- The Liger speak to me 07:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :i am very clever — μαφλεσ 07:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) wait what — μαφλεσ 13:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :moo, they silently jacked up the price on the laptop i linked to by a couple hundred dollars. Not exactly sure where it happened, though :< — μαφλεσ 19:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) how to farm? prof=mo/w smiting=16 hammer=12shakersmashswingfrenzyof honorretributionspirit/build prof=mo/r prot=16 beast=9 divine=12breakerbondblessingspiritveilveilsignetsymbiosis/build — μαφλεσ 06:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I wonder how much HP you'd get from that. I say we test it. I'll get an elite warrior tome and find me a hammer. ;o ~ Big sysop 07:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Needs more defy pain. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 07:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Its about 1.75k hp. Drahgal Meir 23:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::7 maintained enchants x 101 = 707hp + 211 (Vital) = 918hp :::918 - 75 (sup rune) = 843 hp :::480 (base hp) + 843 = 1323 hp :::though you don't have spell breaker or spirit bond up there (an extra 202 hp if you have both up) or a sup vigor rune, runes of vitae or Survivor insignias (adding a total of ( 50 + 40 + 15 + 10 + 15 = 130 hp) or even what mods you have on weapons/shields, or any MB or consumables (i cba to fathom all that out) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 23:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Iffy tells me Spell Breaker is not smart because it counts as healing, or something. which elite to take? — μαφλεσ 01:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) sensual laptop ^ ···User_talk:Daññy 17:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :^ — μαφλεσ 19:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Trappers I'm gonna get my ranger to DoA and we're gonna trap through DoA, k? Turns out all you need is some patience and a non-autistic perma and you can literally trap your way through almost the entire place. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :that sounds dandy. — μαφλεσ 00:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) wat dissssccooooooord. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :wotever. tbh, it's something to play when you cbf to really pay attention. i still have to test it though. — μαφλεσ 17:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) president thats a pretty hard question..hmm...wasnt it nr 2? Terran 22:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) morning maffles 15:03, 21 August 2009 :morning — μαφλεσ 02:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Good evening. What is the point of this? 06:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::evening. i have seen my parents for 5 minutes in the past two days, should I be worried? — μαφλεσ 07:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::also, I think this is going to be my new sig when I am unbanned from gww. what do you think? — derp de derp derp a tum tee tiddly tum ta tum Maf 07:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) maffles help Warband I'm up for it in GW2. But i cant deny that a couple asura with their golems all blowing the shit out of everything is tempting as well. Still, it's the motherfucking charr.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 23:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :wtf is this warband you speak of? --'Angelus' 23:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::charr alliance in short--Relyk 23:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) asuran warband k. ··· Danny Pew '' 23:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :that sounds lovely — μαφλεσ 00:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm so devided between the two. Charr are just brutal, asuara have fucking mechs.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 06:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::There is no decision to be made. Asuran are just way cuter. Also, just roll a Charr in a skirt for secondary. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Well for dervway the build is meant for elite areas in general. I am merely saying that DoA Cryway, and cryway builds in general are far superior. Any tips for future stuff so I don't get misunderstood? Innoruuk :i wasn't one who reverted, i just followed up with trivial correction. i couldn't care less either way tbh. — μαφλεσ 05:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Am I gay? I don't think so, no. — μαφλεσ 03:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :There is a distinct possibility. Life Guardian 03:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::If every person in the world happened to be Neil DeGrasse Tyson, yes. — μαφλεσ 03:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Am I gay? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Probably. Your finnish. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 21:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::We Finnfags need the Swedes to breed instead of us, then we just adopt the kids. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Aw, I'll come help you all out. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:39, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::;o We don't get many immigrants for this reason. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Bah, everyone knows Finns are normal people once you dowse them in alcohol. Might be something to do with the rediculous language that noone is going to learn at school, too. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 17:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) sig (again) will you at least add something like "(maf)" afterwards (it can be small for all i care, and it doesn't have to link to anything). Just something '''in English' that identifies you as Mafaraxas. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Even if this might be caused by you reading my mention about his sig, I really don't care myself ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Fucking hell, shut up about sigs. You're doing everybody's head in. --Crow 14:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, that would destroy the enigma that is maf.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :If I changed my sig to Delta Alpha November November Yankee, would anyone have any more difficult of a time recognizing me? ··· Danny Pew '' 21:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::yes, not everyone is familiar with the phonetic alphabet. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 22:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::so, if maf's login was μαφλεσ, then would that be acceptable? Because if that's the case, I think a redirect is in order. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Which, btw, is spelled wrong. It should be μαφλες. The "ς" is the final sigma that you use on the end of words. And I'm assuming you wanted it to sound like Maffles and the way you have it spelled now would sound like "maf-less". It should be spelled either "μαφλις" (which sounds like "maf-lis") or "μαφαλς" (which sounds like "maf-ahls"). Those are about as close, phonetically, as you're going to get. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:47, 10 November 2009 :::::That is, unless you were going for a transliteration. Then μαφλες is good :D. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:54, 10 November 2009 ::::::college was money well spent kj. not sarcasm. Gringo 23:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::what gringo said =o. Also Danny, you can't redirect. Click the link you provided and see where it goes. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 00:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You mean to the account of a user we could create/permaban and then redirect to User:Mafaraxas? '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I think his point is that it links to user Μαφλεσ for some reason, which isn't μαφλεσ - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::it seems kind of impractical that anyone would ever type in pvx.wikia.com/wiki/user:μαφλεσ anyway, not many people have latin keyboards. which brings me back to the point that i think everyone here is arguing: who gives a shit? Gringo 01:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::It's Greek, actually. Not Latin. But yes, no one gives a shit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:25, 11 November 2009 ::::::::::::the point is some new user will see a comment by "μαφλεσ" but when they follow the link to the user/talk page they will find "Mafaraxas", obviously this will cause confusion and people will believe they've gone to the wrong place, with redirects people will at least see the "redirected from: blar". And i don't care about this bull shit "μαφλεσ" means "maffels". Barely anyone speaks Greek, so nobody will know it says maffels when they look at it. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 10:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I never remembered who was, but I was never confused about going to the wrong page tbh. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Last I heard, around 6 million people still actively speak Greek as their first language and around 20 million speak it fluently as a second language (although, it's been several years since I read that stat). And...you know...it is basically the foundation for English. If anyone ever says Latin was, they're fucktarded. The Greco-Roman world spoke Greek for centuries until archaic English was invented (most likely before Latin was widely used). :::::::::::::Also, wut? Why are we arguing about this? Just redirect the page and let's move on. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:23, 11 November 2009 ::::::::::::::because of the point made a few comments up, it doesn't link to the correct page. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 14:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ohhh, it capitalizes it. Hmm...what about creating a page just called μαφλεσ and redirecting it? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:47, 11 November 2009 (Reset indent) it auto capitalises the first letter so you can never have "μαφλεσ" it would always be "Mαφλεσ" ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Damn....oh, well. I give up. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:46, 11 November 2009 ::it reads "μ" as "m" because the letter is Mu i believe (mutorrent !), but i dont speak greek. also kj, 26 million out of 6,500,000,000 really isn't a lot, and thats mostly adults overseas, who won't be coming here. if the person copy+pasted maf's sig, it should still take them to "Mαφλεσ", and then redirect them, no? if thats the case then who cares if the first letter is in english? as long as they get there and it redirects thats all that matters. or, and i repeat this again in vain, we can say fuck it and move along because its meaningless. Gringo 18:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, "M" is the capital of "μ" in Greek. So, it's not converting it to English, it's just captializing it in Greek (try just typing "λεσ" into the search). Anywho, you're right, not a lot of people speak/use Greek. Just pointing out that some people do. Oh, and I agree on the whole "it will still redirect" thing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:10, 11 November 2009 Out of curiosity, what would be confusing about seeing one name and going to a different User: page? Signatures are just representations of who a user is. As long as he's not going about as Auron, I don't see the problem. You said earlier that the phonetic alphabet could be problematic - I say that IPs are problematic. I'm used to seeing IPv6 addresses, so IPv4 addresses confuse me quite a bit. (Bad comparison, but you should see the idea.) '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) last warning broski, make your sig something even remotely resembling your username. -Auron 09:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Critical Hit! User:Mafaraxas fainted :<.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 04:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) /ave http://thechive.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/chewbacca-assault.jpg '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :That Batman....always fucking up windows. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:43, 26 November 2009 Copyvio ^ source? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :wha? i dunno, i found it on google images one day. I don't actually care, don't delete auronbear :< — Maf so rational. 21:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::looks completely different to me anyway, so I doubt it's copyvio =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) AFK Luxon Farmer No innovation? How so? --Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :He probably just did it out of habit. Innovation doesn't affect the overall vote, so a lot of people just never check it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:07, 12 January 2010 ::Meh, didn't know that. Still, it ruined he perfect record =[ --Saberhagen (My Talk) 20:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) http://www.mycuteanimals.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/baby-squirrel.jpg http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:TahiriVeila&curid=85056&diff=1015688&oldid=1015686 while... I don't mind, why? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :vile chat defiles the cute mcpiplup. — Maf so rational. 23:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::meh, works for me. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) maffles 2 i know you know your matlab. help? :p - AthrunFeya - 00:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) dear maf 2nd order ode of the form \frac{d^{2}y}{dx^{2}} + p(x)\frac{dy}{dx} + y = 0 (might be a bit wrong, all i can remember is that its got the p(x) there somewhere) has a solution of the form y = y_{1} + y_{2} , and from observation you know what y_{1} is. iirc theres some formula to get y_{2} , along the lines of y_{2} = y_{1}\int{\frac{e^{\int{p(x)dx}}}{y_{1}^{2} }dx} . a)does such a formula actually exist, or am i thinking of something else / completely wrong? b)if such a formula does exist, do you know what it is / remind me what its called so i can find it out? with love, tabbles :tbh, i had to do a little digging. when you mentioned it it sounded familiar, but it's something i cbf to remember. Anyway, they should re-title that page "solution to tab's problem." :so it's y_{2}=y_{1}\int_{}^x{\frac{dt}{y_{1}^2(t)}} . :you were sort of combining that with the solution to first-order equation of the form \frac{d{y}}{d{x}}+p(x)y=q(x) , which has the general solution : y={\mu}^{-1}\int . — Maf so rational. 22:39, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::moo, thats the one <3 I'm Banned at GWW for a few more hours so I'll ask here. I know that Iffy had cancer, she told me when we chatted much last spring, but I don't actually know if it's taken her yet =/ Hell, I miss those discussions. --''Chaos -- 11:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :that is my best guess. her spirit lives on with her vent channel, though! — Maf so rational. 17:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::She left behind beautiful MSN logs. --''Chaos'' -- 17:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :how sure are we that she wasn't just massive drama queen? ··· Danny So Cute 22:13, 12 February 2010 (UTC) ::I always had my suspections, but it didn't really make her any less of an amazing troll and friend ;o --''Chaos'' -- 22:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::i repeat, her spirit lives on with her vent channel, though! — Maf so rational. 23:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::that's what happened? I was wondering why I never got retarded PMs from Iffy anymore. D: -- Big McStrongfist 23:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Immortal Iffy. Dear Maffles I might need a little help on this one. --''Chaos'' -- 13:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) leave me another message, I already clicked the orange box thingy. ^_^ --Brandnew 00:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) maffles seeing as you enjoy matlab and i dont know what im doing with it, would you like check if this iterates the bisection method 20 times properly for me? function bisection(a,b) x(1)=(a+b)/2; if f(x(1)) 0 x(2)=x(1); elseif (f(x(1)))*(f(a))<0 x(2)=(x(1)+a)/2; else x(2)=(x(1)+b)/2; end if f(x(2)) 0 x(3)=x(2); elseif (f(x(1)))*(f(x(2)))<0 x(3)=(x(1)+x(2))/2; elseif (f(x(2))*(f(a))<0 x(3)=(x(2)+a)/2; else x(3)=(x(2)+b)/2; end for i=4:20; if f(x(i-1)) 0 x(i)=x(i-1); elseif (f(x(i-1)))*(f(x(i-2)))<0 x(i)=(x(i-1)+x(i-2))/2; else x(i)=(x(i-1)+x(i-3))/2; end end output long x(20) output short Tab 14:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) oh and unrelated question is there a command that differentiates, or would i have to store f and f' as seperate files? :well something is borky with your code somewhere, since i did some small fixes and ran it with f(x)=x^2-2 and it was converging on ~1.416. I was going to just tell you the small fixes, but since tbh your code is unnecessarily bulky, imma just write you new code. I think for the most part it was fine, but you're doing more work than you need to. function x = bisection(f,a,b,n) % function x = bisection(f,a,b,n) % Does a basic bisection on the function f, beginning with the interval % (a,b), and doing n iterations and storing intermediate guesses in the % vector x. Note f must either be a function file itself, or an inline % function defined beforehand by (for example): % % f=@(x) x.^2-2 % x=zeros(n,1); x(1)=(a+b)/2; % boundaries of the interval on the kth step. gets overwritten on each loop. a_k=a; b_k=b; for i=2:n if f(x(i-1)) 0 % if we hit the zero exactly, make the rest of the vector the same % x value and quit. x(i:n)=x(i-1)*ones(n-i+1,1); format long x(50) format short return % otherwise, do the tests to shrink your interval. elseif f(x(i-1))*f(a_k)<0 b_k=x(i-1); x(i)=(a_k + b_k)/2; elseif f(x(i-1))*f(b_k)<0 a_k=x(i-1); x(i)=(a_k + b_k)/2; end end format long x(50) format short end :and nop, matlab doesn't do anything symbolically, so you can't get a true derivative (though you can still just do \frac{f(x+h)-f(x)}{h} with h small). you can define functions inside a file though, like: f = @(x) exp(x.^2-2) , and fprime = @(x) 2*x.*exp(x.^2-2) once you do those, you can just say fprime(2) and f(2) and it'll give you function values. moo. — Maf so rational. 17:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::moo, <3. i also need to make a m-file for newton-raphson with input x_{0} , im guessing its just going to be something like: function newton(a) x(0)=a; for i=1:20 x(i)=g(x(i-1)); end format long x(20) format short with g(x)=x-\frac{f(x)}{f'(x)} defined in one m-file, and f and f' defined in another? i would just check it all myself but i cant be fucked going to a computer lab so i'm using notepad as my matlab :> Tab 18:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, you can do it that way if you like, but doing functions inline like i showed above (with the f=@(x) ...) is way easier. Especially because since you can put them both inside your newton function, you can just edit them both when you change your function. also, if you're going to do matlab stuff on a computer without matlab often, a handy program is notepad++. It'll color the text in the same way as matlab's editor does (if you change your language in the Language dropdown menu), and has tabs. — Maf so rational. 20:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::imo, use ConText or cedit. ConText is pretty powerful editor. ··· Danny So Cute 21:08, 4 March 2010 (UTC) ::::moo, i skipped all of my matlab lectures so i have no idea what anything besides the basics does, and im not willing to read my textbook. im guessing f=@(x) just sets f(x) as a function like a f.m file would? Tab 23:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::yep, then in the command window or wherever you can just type f(1) (or whatever) and it evaluates the function there. Unlike doing an actual function file "f.m", though, it's only temporary, and will get cleared when you exit matlab. — Maf so rational. 04:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Just so you're aware I love everything about you. Every. Damn. Thing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:52, 29 March 2010 :I agree with the preceding statement. ··· Danny So Cute 18:21, 29 March 2010 (UTC) Starfish focus Can I has pl0x? :D [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy's Dixie Wrecked']] 14:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :ye, I may be online like 11pm eastern tonight, otherwise i'm available friday or saturday during the day. you can bother me on msn (or whatever) to get me to log in to gw if i'm online. mafaraxas@gmail.com. — Maf so rational. 17:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, :) [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy's Dixie Wrecked']] 18:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::oh, by the way, my room had flooded and my laptop power supply broke last week, so that's what happened there. I should be available this weekend. — Maf so rational. 22:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) The cloyster one was pretty hilarious Tbh... http://i536.photobucket.com/albums/ff326/_Absol_/pokepeople/th_091.jpg That's just funny. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:10, 14 April 2010 :I like Miss Venusaur. And Miss Teddiursa. — Maf so rational. 18:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::But the cloyster is obviously a reference to vaginae! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:20, 14 April 2010 :::yeye open up the clamshell to find the pearl inside ;o — Maf so rational. 19:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or the anti-rape goblin: http://images.uncyc.org/pt/thumb/f/fe/Cloyster_vagina.jpg/230px-Cloyster_vagina.jpg [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:26, 14 April 2010 http://i536.photobucket.com/albums/ff326/_Absol_/pokepeople/th_053.jpg I wut'd @ this Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) http://i536.photobucket.com/albums/ff326/_Absol_/pokepeople/th_370.jpg <: — Maf so rational. 22:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I would fuck the shit out of ninetails girl :< --TahiriVeila 16:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The Walrein chick is hot. I mean fat. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 14:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Makes me wonder how fucking massive the Wailord chick would be. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 14:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::HOLY SHIT RICKYVANTOFF ON PVX! MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Mr. vantof, would you please rape my face? Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:44, 17 April 2010 ::http://i536.photobucket.com/albums/ff326/_Absol_/pokepeople/th_321.jpg ::ups. — Maf so rational. 18:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::She should be fucking massive :( [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 10:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) is a lot of copypaste?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :someone had the kadabra one as an avatar on the MSPA forums. I followed the link to save the cuteness and saw the image was numbered as in the pokedex entry and I thought "...no way, could it be?" and it fucking was. so amazing. So I suppose you could consider it copypasta. :If you are talking about the effort I did to get the actual images up here (as far as the 400+ links), I did the first 100 manually, then copypasted and changed the digits, then cleaned up the ones that were dead links. :By the way, if anyone wants the code to download all of these automatically (via matlab), here you go. Note you have to edit the file urlwrite.m like i mentioned, or if you can't, save it under a different name and call that function instead. In other words, if you try to run this with standard matlab, you should get an error (at least with the poke-avatars) and it'll stop prematurely, so then you follow the error link on the command line and just change "error" to "warning". — Maf so rational. 05:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) % Automated downloading, for large quantities of files with indexed % filenames. % % i.e., % % file001.txt % file002.txt % file003.txt % ... % % The main two commands are: % % s='http://i536.photobucket.com/albums/ff326/_Absol_/pokepeople/th_00',num2str(i),'.jpg'; % % which constructs the filename with a variable number, and % urlwrite(s,'00',num2str(i),'.jpg'); % which does the download and writes the file to disk. % % if the files aren't guaranteed to be there (i.e. there are "holes" in the % indexing) it is recommended to edit urlwrite to only give a warning % (rather than an error, by default) in this situation. for i=1:500 if i<10 s='http://i536.photobucket.com/albums/ff326/_Absol_/pokepeople/th_00',num2str(i),'.jpg'; urlwrite(s,'00',num2str(i),'.jpg'); elseif i<100 s='http://i536.photobucket.com/albums/ff326/_Absol_/pokepeople/th_0',num2str(i),'.jpg'; urlwrite(s,'0',num2str(i),'.jpg'); else s='http://i536.photobucket.com/albums/ff326/_Absol_/pokepeople/th_',num2str(i),'.jpg'; urlwrite(s,num2str(i),'.jpg'); end end :needs an array for file prefixes, tbh, and variable zerofill. i have a python script that recursively calls multiple asynchronous copies of itself for each prefix, and it blows shitty utils like Firefusk and PhotoFucket out of the water (technically, it's slower than PhotoFucket, but it doesn't error out nearly as often), but it's all command line. ··· Danny So Cute 07:17, 20 April 2010 (UTC) ::shrug, when there's only three options for filenames by filling with zeros it's not really worth it to program something more general, and I doubt matlab has something for that by default. — Maf so rational. 13:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) wat TOCcenter actually exists. It's not at all obnoxious. — Maf so rational. 22:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :is there a way to make that show up on every page only for people using IE? ··· Danny So Cute 00:39, 20 April 2010 (UTC) ::There's also a TOCtable or something that's like a side-scrolling box thing. However, it is obnoxious. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:16, 20 April 2010 how do i use / play GW with a build i downloaded here.. and is it possible to do so ? hi there :) sorry for dropping in like this , but just got only one question... i'm quite new to this site.. and trying to figure out , how do i use / play GW with a build i downloaded here.. and is it possible to do so ? thx and grtz from nico / slingshot1704 :Hello. I am not sure why you are asking me, but assuming you have all the skills for the build, etc, you can load a build you find here onto one of your characters in guild wars with the following steps: :#First, find the page of the build you want to use (for example, Build:W/any Crippling Slash Warrior). :#Locate the section on the page called "Attributes and Skills", where the skillbar is shown. Just below the 8th skill (the skill furthest to the right), there is a button labeled "Download." Click on it, and you should get a pop-up window asking if you want to save this file. Click yes. :#You need to download the file to a specific place. If you are using Vista or Windows 7, you should save the file in the directory C:/Users/(your username)/Documents/Guild Wars/Templates/. If you are using Windows XP, instead save the file in the directory C:/Program Files/Guild Wars/Templates/. If you don't have the option of choosing where you download your file, you'll need to move it to one of those locations manually. :#If done correctly, you should be able to start Guild Wars normally, switch to the character you want to use the build, and access it like you would any other build you've saved on that character. :If any of these steps aren't clear, feel free to ask me about it specifically. — Maf so rational. 13:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Enchantment! Fucking brilliant game. Just brilliant. Though I was really disappointed about how easy the archdemon was :D My party wiped so I just solo'd it with my war. Amazing gaming experience ^__^ too bad that after 15 mins of Awakening I just couldn't look at it :p --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 19:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :main part I didn't like about the game was how the majority of late-game encounters were a gigantic tank and spank. and that everyone has a motherfucking british accent. Other than that, was pretty good overall. — Maf so rational. 23:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess a british accent is better suitable for a medieval theme, and I kinda liked it :p Also, some had frenchie accents, like that.. Leliana chick (some of the best laughters in the game came from the romance scenes :DDDD my god they're so horrible). But ye late game was a massive disappointment :< --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 02:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ellen page is v cute, c :>--TahiriVeila 04:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Also: I'm a jew as well you twit, that's why I'm allowed to make fun of jews ^____^ --TahiriVeila 18:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I am a surprise buttsex jew in that people think I am jewish but I am actually iranian ;o — Maf so rational. 01:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) moofaraxas my lecturer is terrible at writing up notes, so explain the method of characteristics for me. ive got that for a\frac{\partial u}{\partial x} + b\frac{\partial u}{\partial y} = c , \frac{dy}{dx}=\frac{b}{a} , \frac{du}{dx}=\frac{c}{a} , \frac{du}{dy}=\frac{c}{b} . do i just get solve two to get F(x,y,u), G(x,y,u) and say the solution is \phi (F,G)=0 or what o; tabbles :o nvm i got it, the nigger typoed the variables for phi zz ::you are good at asking me questions I had a class in one year ago. That looks vaguely right. shrug if you already got it, shrug. — Maf so rational. 07:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::wait isn't it that you argue that the above system is equivalent to ::: (a,b,c) \cdot (\frac{\partial u}{\partial x},\frac{\partial u}{\partial y},-1)=0 :::and that solution curves are always orthogonal to the gradient of the solution surface, so that ::: \frac{dx}{dt} = a, \frac{dy}{dt} = b, \frac{du}{dt} = c :::then solve the ODEs, and find t as a function of x, y and substitute in to u(t)? — Maf so rational. 08:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::oh. that is what you have. okay. so anyway yeah, u(t(x,y)) should be your solution, whatever order you get it in. — Maf so rational. 08:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) pics --[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 17:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :It's Faultline. Pretty cool game. That level (level 17 I think?) was the only one I had trouble with, and I already forgot how I did it. — Mafaraxas 07:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC)